SPY GUY!
by Giselle
Summary: When there's a bad guy in town and you've got no one else to call, Jason Kraft is...SPY GUY!!!


**Title: **Spy Guy  
**Author:** Giselle  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When there's a bad guy in town, and you've got no one else to call, Jason Kraft is...SPY GUY!!!  
**Category:** Other, I suppose.  
**Disclaimer:** Young Americans isn't mine...Jason Kraft is. :)  
**Thanks:** To my UC Fam, luv you guys!  And thanks to my new beta reader Sharon!  :)

**Author's Note:**  Well, don't know when this'll be finished, but it's a fun distraction, right?

(I also made a banner for this, so if you're curious you can find it here: http://www.geocities.com/yacrusader/spyguybanner.gif ) Happy reading!  
  
  
**~Part One~**  
  
Creeping along a quiet hallway of Rawley Academy, Jason Kraft, or Hamilton Fleming as he was known throughout the expensive boarding school, watched as a shadow emerged from the doorway of a small apartment reserved for the live-in teachers. Glancing down at his watch and then back to the figure, he crept between the doorways, keeping sight of the dark creature of destruction.  
  
It was late on a dreary Friday evening when he decided to hold a small stakeout in the halls just around the corner from his English teacher's room. George Gruesome, known to the students as merely 'Finn', had just emerged from his secret hiding space he liked to call his 'teacher's apartment' with a small package in his left hand. Funny...Jason hadn't noticed that Gruesome was left-handed before. A mere over site on his part he decided, shaking it off.  
  
Passing through the front doors, careful to not be detected by the detested, Jason hurried to the place where Jake Pratt kept her now high-powered motorcycle. It didn't take much to persuade the Colonel to modify the machine that now lay underneath him, ready to follow pursuit of the villain that was climbing into his secretly concealed S264 government-issued high tech vehicular devise, disguised as a simple Volkswagen. The bike was in no way his or a property of the government, but wouldn't be questioned should he become exposed in his plight. Jake Pratt, in fact, had no clue as to the modifications it had been given during the hushed hours of the night as she, in fact, slept. Never the less he needed a get away vehicle, and this would just have to do.  
  
"She'll just have to settle for killing me in the morning," he stated, bringing the motorcycle to life.  
  
The mechanics who'd upgraded the vehicle hoped she wouldn't notice the sound modifications made to the engine; while the New Rawley grounds keeper slept soundly in his office, thanks to the government prototype 326 sleeping pill he'd been given. How could you have a loud getaway vehicle? Or even worse, a loud pursuit one? The added buttons weren't noticeable on the surface, so there was no real worry that Jake herself would realize there'd been any real change to her 'baby', besides the fact that it ran better than it ever had before. Now it was brought to life with a nearly inaudible 'hum'.  
  
Watching with a stealthy eye, Jason pulled out, keeping a relatively safe distance from subject number 666, which, when looked at upside down, stood for George Griswold Gruesome. The bureau liked to make things easy to remember.  
  
Driving only a short distance through the side streets of New Rawley he stopped short of a street corner as Gruesome headed down into an alley and through the doors of a strategically placed cheese factory garage.  
  
Calling into headquarters with his wrist communicator he recalled where he'd been led. "It's as we suspected...he _is_ a spy. Swiss, to be precise. I'll contact you should there be any further updates," he spoke into his wrist. "Mary Jane out." When picking call-in names all of the agents decided they should draw straws, making it fair and simple…he was the lucky one.  
  
Hopping off of the bike and setting it into the hidden confines of the shadows he quietly made his way towards the 'cheese factory'. It was relatively big considering it resided in a relatively small town.  
  
"Hmm...must be a large operation."  
  
As Jason peered into one of the windows, he could see a massive crew at work. The machines were on full swing and the conveyor belt was popping out large amounts of what appeared to be...cheddar rounds. Normally something like this wouldn't alarm Kraft, but the men packaging the blocks of cheese, wearing white suits with hoods and gloves along with gas masks, seemed odd in some way. There was definitely something wrong with this picture, but Jason just couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get a closer look."  
  
With a quick glance around Jason spotted a slightly opened window just above him. It would be the perfect entrance if he'd just had a ladder.  
  
"Guess I'll have to improvise."  
  
Standing up, careful not to be spotted through the basement window, Jason forced himself onto his toes, grasping at the above window ledge. Placing one foot on the bottom window frame he pushed himself up, sliding carefully into the window of the building. Crouching as he landed quietly on the cement floor of the first level, Jason looked around him, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"There are an awful lot of unrefrigerated boxes here for a cheese factory," he mumbled, pulling out a flashlight to find the door with. "Looks like he's making some extra dough by subletting this place."  
  
Just as he'd turned around he caught site of the blunt end of a sausage log being hurdled towards his face, with not enough of a warning to duck. "Oh drat!"

**~TBC~**


End file.
